Different platforms can be utilized by entities seeking contributions from the general public to obtain a needed service(s) and/or resource(s). Some of these platforms facilitate raising resources (i.e., funds) from the general public through monetary contributions or donations to support a project. Oftentimes, supporters of a project are given rewards or special perks, where the size and/or exclusivity of the rewards or special perks can depend on the amount contributed.